A Knighted Prince
by Quryix
Summary: On a peace trip to heaven, Issei and Kiba meet a new rival, Ddraig remembers part of his past, and Xenovia falls for anther dragon. (OCxXenovia) M for violence, language, sexuality, and other things it should be rated M for.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Irina. This is Heaven." I, Issei Hyoudou, Kiba, Xenovia, and Asia had accompanied Irina for a meeting in heaven as proof of the truce, similar to her visit in the underworld. And it was nothing like I expected. I was expecting walking on clouds and cloud structures, pretty much a lot more clouds. Instead we stood on pure gold roads, with houses built of the shiniest marble any person could imagine. Anywhere that wasn't made of gold or marble was green space. Or in the case of lamp posts, were built of quartz.

"Yep, this is heaven." Irina was smiling, with her white wings folded behind her.

"Oh, it's absolutely everything I ever imagined it to be." Asia looked around starstruck at everything.

"It is quite beautiful. The architecture is stunning." Seemingly contemplating her life choices, Xenovia walked rather calmly.

We walked mostly in silence with a few "oohs" and "aahs" every once in awhile. Turns out the underworld isn't the only place with wonderful architecture. Heaven seemed to have a thing for large towers as well as columns, not sure how they felt about roofs since every building was too tall to see the top of.

Eventually we actually reached the angel parliament, "I'll go iron out the details of where you'll all be staying. You should go visit the training grounds. I hear Griselda is there, she'd love to see you Xenovia. I'll meet you there when I'm done." Irina pointed down the street left of the parliament, "If you follow that road, take your second right and its the first turn on your left." She then proceeded to walk into the parliament.

"Guess we have no choice. Let's go, it may actually be fun." Kiba said. he then began to follow the instructions Irina gave us, with the rest of us following behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

We eventually found our way to the training grounds, where Xenovia's old teacher, Griselda, was waiting for us.

The training facility was a large marble building as big as two football fields side-by-side. And as tall as many of the other buildings through the city.

"So, the devils have finally arrived. Xenovia didn't I teach you not to keep people waiting."

"I'm sorry, we just left Irina and began to come here."

"It's fine. I heard the four of you were coming, so I thought I'd prepare a special demonstration for you all."

She proceeded to lead us into the training facility, and all the way into the elevator.

"What exactly is this building?" Xenovia asked

"This is the seraphim angel training facility. There are other buildings like this throughout heaven for the other angels in the brave saints system. This one in particular houses seven floors. A separate training floor for each Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel, as well as the lobby you were just in, an aptitude test floor and a sparring floor."

"Uh, question. Where are we going of those floors?" I asked.

"The aptitude floor. There is someone I think you should meet Issei." she had a mischievous smirk on her face as we exited the elevator.

We came into a large empty room, with a window stretching the entire length of the room, across from the elevator and a door at the far right wall. Outside the window, was what seemed to be a regular track. Griselda looked up at a clock, then put her hand up. Lowering fingers as if counting down. When she got down to three, I felt a feeling through my left arm, similar to when Vali is near.

[_Issei watch out_]

"_Yeah I felt it too_"

[_Feeling it, doesn't always mean you watch out_]

"_Don't worry what's the worst that could happen_"

[_Vali could be here. The Khaos Brigade could be here. Remember all the other bad things that have happened when I warn you about stuff._]

"_It's fine, nothing should happen this time_"

As soon as Griselda finished her countdown, an alarm blared, followed by a boy running out onto the track. His short blonde hair flowing in the air created by running, I assume he's from some place in Europe or America. He was wearing a black jacket over a normal white exorcist uniform. He had two pistols on his belt, each with intricate gold carvings on them. There is a red "J" tattooed on his left hand.

When, he hits the actual track, it springs to life, with swinging blades, turrets, and pretty much what you would expect a death track to have.

"That's your aptitude test?!" Asia asked. She looked worried.

"Yes. Don't worry Asia, there are medics on standby on each floor of the facility."

"Oh, that's, uh, good I guess."

We watch shocked as he made his way through the track, with the utmost grace and speed. Running through the blades without even flinching, all in one swift motion. Ducking and rolling under turret fire with no hesitation, and jumping over spike traps and pitfalls. When it looks like he was in the home stretch of the track, four giant robots with metal staves came up from the ground.

He pulled his pistols out and waited for the robots to close in on him. As soon as they got close, he shot the one in front of him, point blank in the head, powering it down. Using the robots body as momentum, he jumped off the top of the robot, turning in mid air, firing off two shots destroying two of the last three robots. When he landed, he materialized a spear of light. Well it was a spear but it seemed to be a lot longer and it had a cross guard similar to rapier. He proceeded to impale the last robot as it charged at him.

He looked up towards the window, and with a nod of Griselda's head he left the track. I realized as he was walking away that he had a faint indescribable dragon aura to him.

"_Ddraig does that aura seem familiar?_"

[_Kind of, but I can't quite figure it out_]

—

Griselda had led us back to the elevator and headed towards Gabriel's training floor. There the boy from the aptitude floor was shooting at targets, when we entered. Now seeing him again, I noticed he is about a head taller than Kiba, with a multitude of scars on his hands, and wrists, and cold grey eyes.

"Lance, this is Issei, the Oppai Dragon, Yuuto "Sword Birth" Kiba, the Durandal wielder, Xenovia, and Asia, Twilight Healing" Griselda introduced us.

"So this is the Red Dragon Emperor, huh? I thought you'd be taller. Well any way I'm Lance, the descendant of Sir Lancelot and a sacred gear wielder myself." His voice was calm with a hint of a french accent.

"You mean THE Lancelot" Xenovia looked at him, quite impressed, while he nodded smugly.

"The one and only."

"Issei, he is the owner of another dragon sacred gear, similar to your own." Griselda explained.

"Really? Which one?"

"The scales of chaos. It increases in magical power depending on the power of my opponent. As well. it houses the dragon Tiamat."

[Tiamat?!]

A pretty female voice then came out of his left hand with a dark blue glow emanating the words.

[Oh, Ddraig. I had thought you had forgotten me.]

[I'm so fucked]


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for this chapter, it was necessary and all but it kind of got out of hand. I promise another chapter ASAP, and it won't be as boring and dry as this one.

"Well then Issei. Seems our respective partners know each other, then. Maybe we can talk and they can catch up over tea, sometime. For now, though, I have a meeting to attend. It was nice meeting you all." He began to walk out, before stopping at Xenovia and picking up her hand, to kiss its back, "We must also meet again, Mademoiselle Durandal."

He got onto the elevator, at the exact same time that Irina came to join us.

"Lance," she nodded politely.

"Irina," he replied with a nod of his own.

As the elevator closed, Irina looked over to us, "So how was everything?"

"Lancelot, kissed me…" Xenovia said. Her eyes were in a dreamy state.

"Ugh, Lance. Trust me, he's definitely not for you, Xenovia."

"What do you mean, Irina?" I was perplexed by Irina's disdain for him.

"He's a battle maniac, who cares for nothing but fighting, and training. If Xenovia, wanted draconic genes, he's as good a choice as Vali. Not to mention, he's probably as much of an asshole as you can get and still be an angel." Great, another battle maniac, why do all my rivals have to be battlemaniacs? Can't one, just be like, let's chill and maybe fight after lunch.

"Irina, language!" Griselda, was looking at Irina with shock.

"Do you disagree? You've spent more time with him than anyone, other than maybe Gabriel."

"I don't totally disagree. He may have repented enough to the point where he is holy enough to not fall. But a sliver of darkness, still resides within him. Though, that sliver can never leave him, for it is his life force, the reason why he pushes himself."

"Can we go back a second? What do you mean by darkness and repentance, in his case." I asked perplexed. I'm not great with word games, and they aren't being exactly specific here.

"Yeah, Griselda, can you explain? I've never known of an angel with any darkness, let alone a battle maniac angel."

"Well, I guess we should start at the beginning. Lance was born in Paris. Not the nicest part of Paris, but not the worst. His parent with magicians. High mages in the magician council as well. Assassins were hired to kill his parents, when he was very young. Dying and knowing that their son was also a target, in their last breath, teleported him away."

"That explains some of his angst, but that can't be everything?"

"Irina, don't interrupt me."

"Sorry," she bowed her head.

"Lance, ended up in the Parisian catacombs. From what I've heard, this is when Gabriel, started to be very interested in him. He woke up in a confused stupor, trying to find his parents, to no avail. In this moment of crisis and tragedy, his sacred gear awoke. When it first awoke, it was just a small reading on his arm. As any normal human would, he tried to get it off, cutting up his arm, in his attempt. Realizing, it would not come off, and bleeding out, he lost consciousness. This would be the first time, Gabriel stepped into his personal life, repairing his wounds and vowing to become his guardian angel, until he was able to take care of himself."

"Uh, Griselda, question. Why did she become his guardian angel?" This time Asia was the one to interrupt.

"For what she told me, it was an experiment. To test if you could recreate the phenomena of Christianity, with personless miracles rather than having to be taught belief or having an avatar there in the place of God."

"That would be good data to have. You could then in theory grow the believers in God much faster."

"Exactly, Asia. Now where was I? Ah, yes, Lance's next day. In the morning with all his wounds healed, Lance took his healing, not as an act of God but rather, a sign that he still had a purpose to live. With the slight training taught to him by his parents, he went into a state of meditation for the next seven hours. Falling within his own subconscious, Lance found the voice that would be his savior. Tiamat. The two of them talked for quite a long time, where they bonded. They are probably the strongest bond of the four dragon sacred gears and their hosts. Rivaled only by yourself, Issei, and Ddraig."

"Me!"

"Yes. Saji and Vitra are last since all of Vitra's soul isn't all there. Vali and Albion are close but can't compete with you and Ddraig."

"That makes sense, but I didn't know I was high on any non- "must battle" list"

"Well then, now you know, let me finish the story."

"Ok,"

"Good. Now for the next six years, until he was twelve. Tiamat taught him how to scavenge for food, how to write, read, and advanced his ability to talk to match humans with much more experience than himself. He was savage in look and demeanor, yet extremely civilized in intellect. The ultimate soldier.

He never reached his balance breaker, but he was much too busy honing his body and mind to care about his sacred gear. At the sixth year of being alone, Lance met his first human since he appeared in the catacombs. You may be familiar with him as well, his name was Georg."

"Dimension Lost, Georg?" Kiba looked amazed and confused.

"The one and same. So Georg, he was banished from Paris for the same reason as Lance's parents death. He was a mage, not to mention he sometimes accidently transported people without meaning to by his sacred gear. Their first meeting was not the prettiest thing, nor was it a shining moment for either of them. Lance was extremely angry that someone else was there, as the competition would cut resources. Georg was crying in a corner, not being adjusted to the darkness of the catacombs, as well as thing Lance would directly kill him, as Lance was much stronger than Georg, having trained his body for six years."

"So why didn't he?" This time I asked, maybe if he did something it would be one less person I was fighting constantly.

"They found an agreement that was mutually beneficial for each of them. Using Georg's memory of the way he got there, both Lance and Georg got out of the catacombs. Once Lance got over his temporary blindness from the light, they made their way to the slums, to start phase two of their plan.

It started with small robberies, Lance's muscular frame and some knuckle cracking plus some sweet and threatening words from Georg, made pretty much everyone hand over their cash. Not to mention Georg working on mastering Dimension Lost allowed them to rob people in an artificial environment, so their were no bystanders. Their goal was to steal enough money to get into the school system and support themselves. But they went too far down the rabbit hole.

They joined the parisian crime syndicate, with Lance's brawn and Georg's dimension lost, they made the perfect hitmen. They never left any evidence since they destroyed the corpses in the dimensional gap."

"We're allowing ex-hitmen to become angels now!? Well that's just lovely to hear. What was Gabriel thinking reincarnating him?" Irina exclaimed.

"Maybe if you let me finish, you would understand." Griselda scolded.

"Fine. I don't have to like it, though." Irina's disdain for this guy only seemed to grow.

"Let's skip to the parts Irina wants to hear then. Another six years since I got interupted again, the mage council was able to track down Georg and Lance. They were taken to council's Paris headquarters, and given living conditions. Here is where Lance first learned of his parents magical past, the reason he was abandoned, as well as his heritage to Lancelot. Georg began to be trained in more magic than just what he found natural to figure out. At the same time as their stay at the mage council, Le Fay Pendragon was training there. But she is just a side note in this story.

So, while Georg and Le Fay were training in the ability to use magic, Lance refused to learn, claiming he would only use what he could teach himself or that Tiamat could teach him, for that is the way its always been. Hence, while keeping the small array of spells he could figure out, he instead trained with a lance. He claimed as the weapon of the knights of his ancestors and his namesake, he should know his way around it, as well as he knew a gun or his own fists. From what Gabriel told me, he learned very fast, then moving onto a sword and any weapon he could find. As well he trained in mounted combat and perfected his small arsenal of spells.

This is where Georg and Le Fay leave the story. Le Fay left to follow her brother and Georg wanted to explore the world and its magical sites. With his last ties to the mage council gone, Lance went back to the parisian slums. He no longer needed to steal since he got a small fortune off the mage council for the death of his parents, but he no longer wanted to go to school, and with no goal in life he drifted around the city.

That was until one day, on this day, Lance was scouting the city for something to do, when he saw a women being raped in a dark alley that he used to once roam. The degradation of the criminals in Paris angered him to no end, seeing her poor innocent face contorted in fear and pain, he went into balance breaker. A suit of dragon armor formed around his body, and it was sent into godspeed at the scene of the crime. Punching the rapists straight in the head sending him into the wall of the alley. He growled at the pathetic criminal and smashed his head into the wall once again.

He deactivated the dragon armor and proceeded to help the young women with comforting and what not, he helped her back home as well before realizing his purpose in life. This moment would be the first of many times that he would repent, he claimed a belief in God where he asked for God's help in the destruction of the pathetic low lives who called themselves parisian criminals."

"That's not a prayer, that's a declaration of war!"

"LET ME FINISH THE STORY!" Griselda finally lost her patience with Irina.

"ok…" Irina squeaked out in fear.

"Ok, we're almost done anyway. I'll skip the details, and summarize what happened from there, so that there will be no more interruptions. From there, Lance would discover churches and God, he would repent every day for his sins in life and every night he would keep the streets of Paris safe, killing high-end criminals, such as mob bosses and rapists, and and beating sense into the lower ones, like petty thieves and cutpurses. He wasn't your normal version of a saint, he was violent and craved battle, but he had enough self control to only fight for the right reasons. For his work and strength, he was claimed the french saint of war. When the rumor had finally fully circled around Paris and even leaked into other parts of Europe. This is when Gabriel finally reincarnated, the battle maniac angel of death, Lance. Now that he has transcended his own humanity, no one knows what his true goals are, but we all know that he'll find a purpose and teach us all how the contemporary rogue angel does things."

"Uh, is that the end…" Irina asked, scared.

"Yep,"

"Ok, well what I came to say is, we have to go to the parliament for a meeting."

"Oh, uh, we should probably run, or we'll be late." Griselda said.

"Yeah," So that is the story of my new rival, nothing is known of his true abilities, all that is known, is that like Vali and Sairaorg he has trained extensively to become stronger than anyone else. And that he probably wants to fight me.


	4. Chapter 4

"I apologize greatly Lord Michael and Lady Gabriel" Irina said. We got back to the parliament, but we were a solid 5 minutes late, hence the church trio and Griselda and were bowing frantically begging for forgiveness. Kiba and I were kind of standing awkwardly not sure if we should bow or not.

"It is my fault, I am extremely sorry." Griselda continued. In the boardroom, Michael and Gabriel were sitting at the far end; Lance was standing in the corner overlooking the window; the church trio, were bowing on the opposite side of the room to the window, where as Kiba and I were at the door.

"Lance." Gabriel looked over her shoulder.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Take a note." He took a notepad and pencil out of his exorcist jacket pocket, "Make the church attendance policy more relaxed. If this is so ingrained in them for being five minutes late for a meeting, help those who are sick and can't get to church. The pain must be unbearable."

"Note taken, Lady Gabriel."

"Thank you Lance"

"You four, hear that, you're not in trouble. Go sit down. Your tears are staining the floor." Michael said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Thank you, Lord Michael."

"Now that all that commotion is dealt with, let us deal with the situation at hand. The angels have a request for the devils, but since neither Sirzechs or Rias is here, you must deal with this letter for Lucifer." Irina got the letter from Michael and placed it in her pocket.

"So, that should be all, you may all get some sleep before leaving." Michael looked around to see if Gabriel had anything to add.

"Permission, for a selfish request?" Lance ended up speaking instead.

"What is it, Lance?"

"Before the servants of Gremory leave, I have a request for the Welsh Dragon." I have a strong feeling of what he wants.

"And that would be?"

"I'd like to fight him once, before he leaves heaven."

"Issei, what do you think?"

"Just to test the power of the famed Oppai dragon." the battle maniac angel chimed in.

I thought about it for a little bit, not sure whether or not to fight him.

[_Let's fight, I'd like to beat Tiamat into the ground_]

"_Uh, ok Ddraig. But why do you hate her so much?_"

[Two words. Yandere. Ex-girlfriend.] Everyone in the room laughed awkwardly, at Ddraig's sudden outburst.

[Ddraig I heard that.]

[Fuck, did I say that outloud.]

"Yes, yes you did." Kiba replied.

[Dammit.]

"Guess I'll fight you Lance."

"Great." He proceeded to run out of the room, as the rest of us looked around awkwardly.

I started, pointing towards the door, "Should I just—"

"Probably." Gabriel said.

* * *

><p>So, all and all, I had no idea where he went. I ended up just going back to the training hall. I talked to the receptionist who told me that he was here, and that he went down to the sparring floor.<p>

As I got off the elevator, I noticed that the lights were dimmed, with just a simple spotlight on him. He had no weapons on him, and was just standing there, smiling.

"Didn't know when you'd get here, so thought I might as well add some dramatic effect."

"Well I'm here now."

"And that is absolutely wonderful. It would be unfair for me, as an angel, to use holy weaponry, as you are a devil, so for this fight I will forbid myself from using any."

"Are we going to start or just talk?"

"Whenever you're ready"

""BALANCE BREAK"" we both just looked at each other, until both of our balance breaker timers went down. Both of the countdowns ended around the same time.

"So, we both are similar in time, but that shall be where our similarities end, Issei." His armor was of a similar shape to other dragon balance breakers yet it was a distinct dark blue, kind of like the darkness at the bottom of the ocean. As well, unlike the other dragon balance breakers I've seen, his was a lot less angular and more streamlined, also he had a red half-visor over his left eye.

Suddenly he sped towards me, not jumping off the ground, but sprinting towards me. He was fast, but not as fast as Kiba. Due to my training with Kiba, I kept up with his movements, blocking his first punch. The punch didn't nearly hurt as much as punches I've taken from other opponents.

"Not bad, Lance, Not bad." I said. Using my other hand I went to punch him. He blocked that and used my own momentum, he bounced away from me. We both stared at each other, I decided that he was too fast for me to aim Triana Bishop and he is most likely quick enough to get away from rook after the switch.

He charged at me again. This time though, I had a plan, "Ascalon" While Ascalon appeared from my hand he slowed down, and backed off.

"Did no one ever teach you, it's rude to bring a knife to a fist fight." He said, staring at my holy dragon-slayer sword. This time it was my turn to charge. Going straight forward, I strengthened up Ascalon.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

He jumped up, before I hit him, laughing, "Yes, Issei. Get stronger, so much stronger. Make it interesting. Tiamat, chaos weapon, darling."

[Of course, Lance. Chaos weapon 2 rolled. Chaos Blade]

A blade started to materialize in his hand, surrounded in a dark blue static. Until eventually formed into a sword, with an extremely dark blue tint to the metal.

[Should I recalculate enemy's strength, Lance]

"Yes, thank you, Tiamat. So, Issei what do you think of the second phase of my balance breaker, Chaos Weapon. It allows me to form a weapon of pure chaos magic into my hand. It's only downfall is the randomness of the selection." So he has a second part to his balance breaker, just like Vali or Saji.

He landed on the ground. We held out our swords, in a stare-off for the ages.

[Fluctuation in strength. Magical power increased.]

I rushed him. Our swords causing sparks from the clash. "Did Ddraig never explain the draconic trinity of power to you, Issei?"

I jumped back from him. "What trinity?" I said as I jumped back towards him. He swung his sword, disarming me. His skill with a sword. Unlike his speed, is on par with Kiba.

He looked at me, as his sword disappeared. "Your abilities counter Vali. Vali's abilities counter my own. I counter you. As you boost, I just get stronger as well. That is the draconic trinity of the heavenly dragons and Tiamat." I got off the floor, as he stared at me. His look full of pity. "Issei, I shall end our battle here. You are full of potential, yet have been too narrow-minded in your training. In a fist fight, you could beat me any time of any day. Your training shows through with amazing clarity, yet as soon as you pick up a weapon, you falter. Train more with that sword, and allow me to train more with my fists and one day we may have a rematch."

At that moment, he deactivated his balance breaker and went to elevator. "And trust me, we will have a full fight." Those were the last words I heard of Lance, until today.


	5. The future of A Knighted Prince

Thank you everyone for your kind words towards this story, in light of the recent revelations in volume 19 (I don't wish to include them due to the spoilery nature), and my own absence, I'll be doing a grand overhaul of the story, so that it does continue to fit into the story arc, up to and including volume 19. This story shall continue to exist as is until the replacement chapters have been finished and then I'll change everything at once, I wish to keep the overall feel of the story the same but due to the nature of the revelation I will in fact need to do this. As compensation for doing this, I will be including a sneak peak to the new intro, here. Sorry about this and thank you again for your support.

Quryix

Fear. Pain. Devastation. Images keep swirling around me like fish in a whirlpool. People dying, falling like paper dolls. When the bodies fall there is no distinction between good and evil. What truly is evil? Sometimes you must use vile methods for the greater good. Why must there be such a distinction.

"I agree, young sir." A spite-filled voice rang out with childlike innocence..

"Who's there?" I call out. I'm so deep into my trance no one should possibly be able to reach me.

"You know very well who I am. I could be your liberation; but they… they doubt your strength."

An image a beautiful blonde women flew before me. Gabriel, the seraph.

"Show her, show her you are worthy of your position." the voice cooed.

"First you must show yourself,"

"Fine, my new host should know his tenant." Then there was a flash of dark green light…


End file.
